Modern information processing systems operate various software applications that allow users to accomplish a variety of tasks in an efficient manner. In a business setting, multiple users of computer systems often work together or collaboratively on a task or project as part of the team. The collaborative task may be big or small and usually involves contributions from each of the individual team members that collectively go together towards the completion of the collaborative project. While working on the project, the members of the team often utilize different software applications for different purposes. As an example, a project manager may use an electronic mail application to send notifications concerning project details to individual members of the team. Individual team members may use a calendar or appointment application to schedule meetings to discuss aspects of the project. Team members may individually use content production tools or development applications such as word processors, software development tools or the like to produce individual portions of content that are combined into the final output of the project. The team may configure a region of a file server with a designated storage area for maintaining files associated with the collaborative project. By working as a team using the various software tools and applications, the team members can combine efforts to more efficiently complete the project.